1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical field and in particular to a fan and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various electronic products on the market, including desktop computers, integrated computers, notebook computers and the like, are all developing to trend towards higher and higher performance and less and less volume and thickness. However, the high performance, small volume and thin thickness necessarily cause a great deal of heat to be generated and densely aggregated in the electronic products when they operate. If the heat is aggregated to some degree, devices such as CPU in the electronic products will be burned, as a result, the electronic products cannot operate. In order to control the temperature in the electronic products to ensure stable operation of the electronic products while reducing a size of the products, requirements for performance and size of heat dissipation parts are higher and higher.
Among various heat dissipation methods, wind-cooling heat dissipation, i.e., taking away heat in the electronic products by means of a fan, is the most common heat dissipation method since its manufacture and installation are relatively simple and its implementation cost is lower. Currently, there are two types of fans mounted to various electronic products having a small volume and a thin thickness: one is a centrifugal fan, such as a kitchen ventilator characterized in that air flow is sucked in an axial direction of the fan and thrown in a circumferential direction by a centrifugal force; and the other type is an axial fan, such as a household electric fan, characterized in that air flow flows through in an axial direction of fan blades.
However, during contriving technical solutions of the present application by the inventors of the present application, the inventors found at least the following technical problems in the above technique.
With development in super thinning of the electronic products such as notebook computers and integrated computers, the fans for the electronic products are required to be thinner and better in performance. However, blades of the centrifugal fan and the axial fan are required to be inclined or twisted to have a helical shape. Once the fan is thinned, the effect of the helical shape is reduced, thereby the heat dissipation performance of the fans is greatly decreased.
Therefore, increase in size of the fan will limit development in super thinning of the product, while decrease in size of the fan will lead to great reduction in heat dissipation performance of the fan, and the product cannot operate normally.
In other words, there is a technical problem in the super-thin electronic apparatus in the prior art that thinning of the fan will lead to reduction in heat dissipation performance.